


For My Friend

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: After the Black Lion crashes to Earth, Shiro mysteriously saves Keith--and then manages to heal his injuries, even at great physical cost to himself. Then Shiro learns some things about his past, and things (don't) make sense.  [Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, post-S7 AU]





	For My Friend

Title: For My Friend  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions past parental/familial deaths  
Notes: Takes place after S7, AU (canon divergence). For hc_bingo, prompt is "magical trouble."

Iverson was silent as the grave in the Garrison SUV’s passenger seat. Sam had worked with him long enough to know that meant Iverson thought there was no way even Keith Kogane could have survived that crash landing, and they were speeding to meet his corpse.

But Sam knew better. He was driving at full speed, but still trailing behind Shiro, who was using every trick and shortcut he knew to get his speeder to the Black Lion. And he knew that Shiro would get there in time, and that he would save Keith. Shiro was like a son to him, and he knew his son’s nature. He would never let anyone he cared for die alone. He would protect Keith, no matter what, just like he did with Matt and Katie—

Sam forced thoughts of his other children out of his mind for now. Matt was safe in space, and Romelle was going to save Katie. He needed to focus on Shiro and Keith. 

Sam and Iverson stumbled out of the SUV, bolting for the Black Lion… and froze in place when they saw Shiro standing still a few meters away from the Black Lion’s open jaws, covered in dirt and dried blood. His eyes were glassy, but he held Keith tightly in his arms. Keith, who was lying limp in Shiro’s grasp and bleeding heavily from his head.

Whatever had happened in those minutes Shiro had reached the Lion before them, it was clear that they were not going to get answers right now. The only thing Shiro was capable of right now was protecting Keith. Considering how strong he was, Sam wasn’t quite sure how two old men were going to pry Keith from his grip.

Still, they had to. Keith needed medical attention, and so did Shiro. “Easy, soldier,” Iverson breathed, trying to take Keith from Shiro. Shiro didn’t budge. When Iverson reached for Keith again, Shiro nudged Iverson with his shoulder hard enough to knock Iverson on his butt. It was clear that while Shiro wasn’t all the way there, he still knew that he needed to protect Keith. 

“It’s okay, Shiro. You saved Keith,” Sam assured him, hoping that would reach him. “Now we need to get him to the med bay so he can heal.”

“… Yes.” Shiro blinked rapidly, slowly becoming aware of the world around him again. “Yes, of course. Let’s go.” 

Iverson helped Shiro get Keith onto the mattress he and Sam had tossed into the hatch in those panicked moments when they realized they needed to make the SUV an ambulance. Sam flinched when Keith grunted painfully as they had to move him so he’d be secure and hopefully comfortable for the ride. Shiro looked like he was going to cry.

Thankfully, Iverson knew how to ‘read a room,’ and took the driver’s seat without another word, his thumb print bringing the SUV to life. Sam eased Shiro into the backseat, buckling him up.

He wasn’t surprised when Shiro slumped against him a few minutes later, head on Sam’s shoulder as he probably had his first proper nap in years. He was a brilliant pilot and commander, but he was still only twenty-six. A baby. Not much older than the Paladins he led. 

Sam ran a hand over Shiro’s back. Matt was safe. Romelle would make sure Katie was safe. Shiro made sure Keith was safe. He was going to make sure Keith was safe.

–

“Shiro, you need to rest,” Romelle said for the fifth time since his speech had ended.

“Thanks, but lying on my butt when I’m needed is not exactly my style.” Shiro picked up his pace, and was impressed when Romelle kept up with his strides. She was a civilian, but she had the quick thinking and sternness of character needed at the Garrison. Maybe, when things had settled down, he would ask her about applying.

But for right now, his team needed him. He had visited every Paladin so far (picking up Romelle when Allura had noted he seemed tired, and ‘subtly’ nodding to Romelle to follow him when he shrugged her concern off and left to visit Hunk and his parents) except Keith. Keith had saved his life, and everyone else on Earth. Giving up the change to snore on the lounge couch for three hours was the very least Shiro could do for him. 

Romelle huffed, jogging a few steps so she could block him. “I know you and Keith are close.”

Shiro frowned. “Who told you.”

Romelle rolled her eyes. “I have basic observational skills, Shirogane. I also know Keith would throw a fit if you exhaust yourself.”

He hated it, but she was right. “Okay.” He kept walking. “I check on Keith, then take a nap in his room. Deal?”

“Deal. But I’m keeping an eye on you until you actually fall asleep.”

Shiro grinned at her. “Creepy. But okay.” He took a breath before entering Keith’s room, just in case his friend was asleep. The last thing he wanted was to disturb him. 

Keith was in bed, head still wrapped in bandages, taking quietly to his mother and Kolivan… but turned around when Shiro entered the room. “Hey, Captain,” he rasped, smiling wearily. “Come in.”

Suddenly feeling awkward, Shiro took off his Garrison beret as he stepped inside, holding it tight in his fingers. “It’s Admiral now, actually. Everyone was promoted after we saved Earth… Lieutenant.”

Keith tilted his head in Krolia’s direction. “Hear that, Mom? I got a promotion. Did your boy make you proud?”

Krolia smiled, stroking Keith’s arm gently. “I think we finally found a round of pain killers that works. He’s been loopy, but better since the nurse’s last visit.”

Keith’s lips turned upwards again, but then he flinched in pain. The smile left Krolia’s face. “Do we need to call the nurse?”

“No. No more nurses,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “It’s just a headache. It will pass.”

“Hey...” Shiro took a chair and sat next to Keith, his left fingertips brushing over one of the few spots on Keith’s face that wasn’t bandaged. “If you’re hurting, you need to let them know.”

Keith glared at Shiro. “It will pass—” Keith drew in a sharp intake of breath as another wave of white-hot pain shot through his head.

“Keith...” The pressure of Shiro’s fingertips increased ever so slightly. “Be calm, and I’ll do what I can.”

He was in so much pain, he was going to snap back that there was nothing Shiro could do, why was he talking like he could stop it… except the pain was subsiding to a dull ache, then nothing. He was still tired, but he hadn’t felt this good since he woke up.

Keith glanced at Kolivan and his mother, both of them mirror images of shock. “Keith,” Krolia breathed. “Look at Shiro.”

Shiro’s hand was still on his face, so it was difficult, but Shiro was sitting still, eyes glowing white… and then he collapsed in Keith’s lap.

–

“Shiro.”

He stirred at the sound of Keith’s voice, and was thrilled to see Keith awake, alert, looking much healthier than he had before… but then Shiro realized Keith was watching over him in a hospital be, and he wasn’t sure what to feel. He should be surprised, maybe even scared, but he just felt tired and strangely calm. Like he’d done something important and didn’t have to worry about it anymore. He also felt...

Keith squeezed his left hand. “How’re you feeling, Admiral?”

“Annoyed at the universe,” Shiro said out loud. “First, you had to watch over me when I first escaped the Galra. And of course, after I merged with him. With me.” Shiro huffed gently, not in the mood to deal with this right now. “Whatever. Then I watched over you after you nearly died in the last battle—at least until I apparently fainted, and now you’re watching over me again. How many times are we going to have bedside watches for each other? And I swear, if you say ‘as many times as it takes,’ I will lick your hand.”

“Okay. But I am thinking it,” Keith promised. Then his expression drew grim. “What happened was more than just exhaustion. So, I asked the one person with the most experience with these things.”

“Hello, Shiro.” Allura’s uniform was wrinkled and her bun was lopsided, all signs of dressing very quickly. But she was still the picture of poise as Romelle helped her into a chair.

Shiro tried to sit up. “Allura, you should be resting—” He would have kept talking, except another wave of dizziness hit him, and Keith guided him back to the pillows.

“Oh, shush, Shiro. I’ve been in bed all week playing Monsters and Mana with Coran and Mrs. McClain. I could use some exercise.”

Shiro blinked. “Lance’s mom? You’ve been spending time with Lance’s mom?”

“Yes. Lance was kind enough to introduce me to his whole family, but I seem to have hit it off with Mrs. McClain. She’s a delightful woman. She’s even set up a room for me to stay in after I recover.” She smiled. “I must admit, staying with Lance… I mean Lance and the rest of his family sounds lovely.”

Shiro snerked. “How much do you want to bet Mrs. McClain is already imagining what you and Lance’s kids will look like—” He flinched as Allura threw a pen at him. “Hey, be nice to me, I fainted!” 

Romelle let out a short bark of laughter as Keith rolled his eyes. “Good to see your supposed sense of humor is intact, Shiro.” 

“I try, Romelle. I try.”

“Well, if we’re done trying,” Allura said primly, “I can begin asking you some questions, Shiro.” She steeled herself, and continued. “What can you tell me about your parents?”

“Not much. They died in a car accident when I was a baby. My father’s parents died before I was born, so my maternal grandfather raised me alone… and he died when I was sixteen, so I’m afraid he can’t provide further information.” It’d been years since he’d even thought of his parents and grandparents in their graves back home in Japan. He had dealt with the sadness and the loneliness, but still appreciated Keith squeezing his hand. 

Allura nodded. “Do you have an image of them anywhere?”

Shiro didn’t have any physical objects to his name. After his ‘death,’ his things had gone to a small Garrison warehouse, which had been obliterated in the Galra invasion. His pictures, his comic books and robots, Keith’s old jacket he kept leaving at the apartment he’d shared with Adam before things went sour—it was all dust now, and that was something else he’d have to deal with later.

But like everyone else in the twenty-second century, he had digital files. Files that Sendak in his short-sighted blood lust had never thought to corrupt or collect in his occupation of Earth. Romelle was kind enough to loan Shiro her work tablet so he could access his accounts. There wasn’t much—bill stubs, taxes, some e-Books, but no…

Wait. It was his Garrison address, so he hadn’t even considered it, but...

Shiro quickly typed in his password for his Garrison email. When he was accepted to the Garrison, Grandfather couldn’t afford any huge parties or gifts like the wealthier cadets, but made him a digital scrapbook so he wouldn’t get lonely. He’d died a month later. Shiro still wondered if Grandfather had somehow known he would never see his last living relative again, but that was the third thing he would deal with later. Right now, he was looking for a specific…

“Yes.” He tapped on the image of his parents holding him as a baby, and handed the tablet to Allura. “Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane at your service. I’m not really sure how this will help explain why I fainted, but you seem to want to know.”

Allura studied the image. “Shiro,” she said carefully. “Your father was an Altean.”

… What. What?

What?!

“That’s not possible,” Shiro reminded her. “The only Alteans left alive are you, Coran, and everyone else on the Colony.”

“That’s what I had assumed as well. But trust me, Shiro.” She gazed at him levelly. “I can tell when an Altean has shape-shifted, even in an image. And your father was an Altean masquerading as a Human.”

Keith kept holding his hand, which Shiro appreciated. He was so good at thinking on his feet. At adapting. At coming up with a plan, a speech, anything and everything even when the universe actively wanted him dead. But now he was in a hospital bed, with Allura telling him he was half-alien. What could he do now?

Romelle motioned to the tablet. “May I?” She spoke softly, and glanced at Shiro, making it clear that she was speaking to both of them.

“Yeah,” Shiro found himself replying.

Romelle inspected the image carefully. “I… I always thought Shiro looked like him, but I thought it was just a coincidence. That perhaps I was wanting to see an old face again.”

“Who?!” Romelle flinched as Shiro shouted at her. “I’m… I’m sorry, Romelle. I just—I—” 

“Shiro.” Keith rested a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m fine,” Shiro lied to Keith. “I just really… really want to know.”

Romelle took a breath. “Zollver was a close friend of my parents. He came over so often, Bandor and I called him Uncle Zollver.” She smiled sadly. “He was also one of the few people in the Colony that didn’t think I was paranoid for being suspicious about Lotor’s mysterious second Colony. I think the only reason he went with Lotor when he was summoned was because his parents begged him to. He promised me that even if it got him in trouble, he would call my family as soon as he could… but, well. You know what happened next.”

“Romelle,” Shiro said softly. “If this is painful, you don’t need to talk about it anymore.”

“No.” Her eyes were wet, but her voice was firm. “You need to know. I… I had assumed he’d perished, but we also never saw any records for Zollver at the second Colony.”

Allura gazed up at Romelle thoughtfully. “It seems that your Uncle escaped, and somehow found refuge on Earth.” She then turned her attention to Shiro. “And we need to talk. Romelle and Keith told me about what happened and between that, breathing life into the Atlas, and the White Lion calling to you, I think we can conclude that you possess the ability to perform Alchemy. I would never force you to learn, of course. The choice is yours.”

He had planned to visit Keith, write reports, then sleep. Now he was learning his father wasn’t, that **he** wasn’t human, and that Allura thought he could be a life giver.

… Which after some of the things he’d done in his life, sounded pretty good.

“Give me a week,” he told her. “Time to clear my head.”

“Of course.” Allura smiled at him warmly as Romelle helped her up. “I know this must be a shock, but please believe me when I say that it is good to find another Altean in the universe.”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed, smiling at them as the two women left the room.

Once they were gone, he stared at the ceiling.

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice was soft. “Are you all right?”

“I think so.” This time he was not lying. “I just… I guess it’s one more thing I have to process.”

Keith smiled down at him, pushing his bangs from his face. “Well, for it’s worth, you’re hanging out with possibly the only other person on planet Earth who found out he was part alien one day.”

Shiro glanced up at him. To him, Keith had always been Keith. Learning he was part Galra hadn’t changed anything for Shiro… and as Keith kept smiling as he leaned down to kiss Shiro's forehead, he realized it was the same for Keith. That was a relief he hadn’t realized he needed until now. 

Shiro closed his eyes, contemplating a nap. Keith was here. Keith loved him, and he loved Keith. Things were very weird right now, but they would be okay.

\--

Final Notes: Well, this took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would. -_- This is primarily because my life is frankly falling apart atm, and due to rl/fandom (not just Voltron) stuff, I've become super disillusioned with people and communities and tbh the power of a story to make people feel better at all and the concept of hope and believing in a good future for myself (yeah, my brain has not been a fun place). But I still like writing for some reason, and need some form of routine, so I kept at it until I was done. I am hoping it will take less time for the next fic, but we will see. -_-


End file.
